


Fitness

by Holdt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Comedy, Fanvids, Other, Tongue-in-cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: Fitness is more than just physicality. It's also the quality of being suited (or unsuited) for a role or life event.Steve has spent a lifetime trying to measure up.





	Fitness

_Title: _Fitness__  
_Runtime_ : 2:53  
_Edited by_ : Holdt (2018)  
_Music by_ : Lizzo

____

____

[Fitness [MCU- Steve Rogers]](https://vimeo.com/301714794) from [Holdt](https://vimeo.com/holdtvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

password: Flexing

**Author's Note:**

> I tried diligently to turn some complex socio- thinking into a (very small) amusing thing. Hopefully I managed to make you smile too.
> 
> Apologies for the artifacts I was unable to scrub, but it was not to be. <3


End file.
